


『鼠苑』巧克力樱桃蛋糕

by Qingsi2054



Series: 纸片人 [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingsi2054/pseuds/Qingsi2054
Summary: 是辆🚗🚗点击就看🐭吃🍒
Relationships: 鼠苑
Series: 纸片人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	『鼠苑』巧克力樱桃蛋糕

※续原著背景  
※我流鼠苑

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒  
听到紫苑给出肯定的回答，老鼠露出了笑容。说实话，那笑容看起来有一点瘆人，好像是目的得逞的某种野兽。  
老鼠转身，不知道从哪里捧出了一个蛋糕。正如他所说，是巧克力的。圆柱形的蛋糕胚上浇了满满的巧克力，在炉火的温度下稍稍融化，显现出漂亮的光泽。蛋糕面上用奶油画了几朵玫瑰花，围成了一颗心形，心形里面是鲜红的樱桃。  
老鼠将蛋糕放在桌上，将蛋糕分成小块，递了一块给紫苑，蛋糕上的樱桃软软地倒在上面，一副任人宰割的样子。  
紫苑接过蛋糕，却发现并没有餐具。  
“老鼠，没有勺子或叉子什么的吗？”  
老鼠几乎要笑出声了，他没想到紫苑仍旧这样单纯，单纯到连他的暗示都看不懂。他仍旧像过去一样，连做爱的方法都不知道。  
“这样吃。”老鼠伸手用指尖挑了一点巧克力，抹在嘴唇上。  
紫苑呆呆地看着他。  
老鼠有一张漂亮的脸蛋，仿佛人工制作出的人偶一样。但此刻他的脸在炉火映照下有暖暖的橙色反光，巧克力在殷红的唇上也显现出不得了的诱惑色彩。  
紫苑亲吻上去。  
他张开嘴，与老鼠唇舌交缠，他仍然很生疏，只能被动地顺应着老鼠的节奏，老鼠的舌头很灵活，细细的缠绕着他，轻轻略过口腔上的黏膜，酥酥麻麻的痒感一路通往大脑，也驶向下身。  
紫苑硬了。仅仅只是因为一个吻。  
老鼠稍微用力地吮住了紫苑的唇，吸得“啧啧”有声，然后松开，在他滚烫的脸颊上贴了一下。  
他也同样很有感觉。他并不是按捺不住自己欲望的人，只是因为眼前是他喜欢的紫苑，所以才情难自禁起来。  
“吃蛋糕吧。”老鼠稍微有点坏心眼的停下，他想看看紫苑的反应。  
紫苑眨了眨湿润的眼睛，通红一片的脸上理所当然地露出惊讶的神情，还有点不好意思地并起了腿，试图隐藏已经鼓起来的下体。  
他在害羞。好可爱。老鼠直勾勾地看着紫苑，又贴上了他的唇。  
然后顺着脖颈上的红痕一路向下。  
紫苑有点敏感，每当老鼠的嘴唇落下，他总是忍不住轻轻地颤抖，呻吟的低低地闷在鼻腔里，声音不大，但很诱人。  
至少老鼠认为这是一种变相的勾引。  
他左手一颗一颗解开紫苑衬衫的扣子，右手则伸向紫苑腿间，拉开了拉链，隔着内裤揉捏他的性器。  
“啊……！”紫苑发出了一声带着哭腔的惊喘。  
老鼠稍显急切地脱下了自己的衣服，俯身贴上紫苑的胸口，轻轻的落下了一个一个吻，然后含住了紫苑左边的乳珠，反复而快速地舔舐起来。  
“啊…老鼠！不，不要这样……”  
“为什么？”  
“好…好舒服，我快忍不住了，也舔舔右边吧？”  
在床上也这样直言不讳呢，老鼠依言照做，然后他的右手不安分地伸进了内裤里，握住了紫苑的那根，上下撸动。  
紫苑难耐地扭动齐了身子，呻吟起来。  
“嗯……啊…啊，好，好舒服……呜”  
“不，不要，老鼠，啊……！”  
“要去了……要去了……啊啊”  
紫苑的精液喷射在老鼠手里，他紫苑闭上眼，忍不住喘息起来。  
“要进行下一步啰。”老鼠面上很有耐心的模样，但实际上已经硬得不行，他脱下紫苑和自己的裤子，用手上的精液为紫苑扩张。  
“要把手指伸进去了。”老鼠看着紫苑。  
紫苑则羞耻地扭过头，自己掰开了大腿。  
“知道了，进来吧……”  
手指缓缓插入甬道，紫苑疼得皱起了眉，嘴里忍不住哼出了声。  
“嗯……啊，老鼠，有点疼。”  
看起来是润滑不够，老鼠环顾四周，将先前紫苑想吃的蛋糕上的奶油刮下，插了进去。  
“啊！”  
有了奶油的润滑，抽插果然顺利了许多，老鼠微微弯起手指，在甬道内快速地进出，摸索，试图寻找那一点。  
甬道变得松软起来，手指的进出容易起来，肠道自行分泌的液体和奶油混杂着发出令人羞臊的水声。手指划过一点，紫苑忽然猛地颤抖起来并发出了一声异常娇媚的呻吟，那一声又绵软又甜腻，勾得老鼠几乎丧失了理智。  
“要进去了。”老鼠抽出手指，扶着自己的性器，顶在甬道口。龟头上带着热度，紫苑稍微不安地颤抖了一下。  
性器缓缓滑入体内，紫苑发出压抑的呻吟。  
“啊……老鼠。”紫苑叫着老鼠的名字，向上伸手抱住了他。  
两个人拥在一起，在此刻融为一体。  
“我要动了。”老鼠再也无法忍耐，轻轻地顶起了胯。  
“嗯…嗯……”  
老鼠的动作逐渐大了起来，他快速地顶起了胯部，性器深深浅浅地出入着，两颗睾丸随着他的动作晃动、拍打在紫苑的臀部，发出“啪啪”的响声。  
“啊！啊……老鼠，太快了……”紫苑眼角泛泪，黑紫的眼睛里充满了情欲，他的眼里微微泛红，嘴也无意识地张着，艳红的舌头抵在牙上，口水也流到了嘴角，十分色情。  
老鼠并没有就此放过他，他甚至要求紫苑的腿盘在他的腰上，然后他空出的手一只去揉捏乳珠，一只去抚慰性器，带着精液滑出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
“唔……啊，啊……！”  
“老鼠，我要去了……啊，要去了！”  
“我们一起。”老鼠粗喘着，加快了操弄的频率，一下一下结结实实地操入，顶进了紫苑的最深处。  
“啊！”紫苑第二次射了出来，眼角的泪水也顺着脸颊滑落。  
老鼠的性器被甬道紧紧地箍住、吸吮，他就着紫苑高潮的瞬间用力顶进，再抽出，然后在肠肉的搅动下射出了精，把紫苑带入更快乐的仙境。  
“啊……”老鼠发出了满足的叹息，抽出阴茎，凑上前亲了一口紫苑。  
紫苑双眼迷蒙，带着水汽，仿佛看不真切，但他黑紫色的眼珠里清晰的映出了老鼠的样子。他对老鼠笑了一下，十足十的纯良模样。  
紫苑这一刻觉得非常非常幸福，所以他忍不住笑了。  
可是他现在的模样，脸上泪痕还在，从脖子开始到耳朵尖都是红着的，眼里水润润亮闪闪，带着还未散去的媚态，被蹂躏的唇是艳红的，还挂着可疑的痕迹。  
这一副光景落尽老鼠眼里，使他觉得，夜还很长。

开车太难了  
不过第一辆车也献给鼠苑了！新手司机上路，希望大家吃的开心吧！


End file.
